Computeropolis 3
PG (action; humor)|Directed by = Mike Moon Ash Brannon|Produced by = Michael Wildshill|Written by = Joe Stillman|Story by = Joe Stillman Ash Brannon|Starring = Jesse McCartney David Spade Sarah Silverman Danny McBride Jane Lynch Christopher Plummer Dan Fogler|Music = John Debney|Editors = John Carnochan|Studios = Gingo Animation|Distributor = Universal Studios|Release Dates = March 5, 2010|Running Time = 89 minutes|Country = United States|Language = English|Budget = $75 million|Box Office = $383.6 million}}Computeropolis 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Mike Moon (in his directorial debut) and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Joe Stillman and a story by Stillman and Brannon. The ninth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the third main installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2007's Computeropolis 2, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. In the film, Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick, a ruthless nemesis of Peri who tries to pull a "global warming" on the Internet for good. In order to stop Jeff, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank, who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Dan Fogler, Eddie Izzard, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Jon Lovitz and Jennifer Tilly reprise their respective roles, with William Shatner returning as Frank from the first film. They are joined by Christopher Plummer, Jane Lynch, Danny McBride, Will Forte, Dakota Fanning, Will Shadley, Freddie Highmore, Brad Garrett, Sofía Vergara and Nathan Lane. Computeropolis 3 held its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010, and was released in the United States on March 5, 2010 by Universal Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics who praised the animation and voice cast but criticized the story. However, it was successful at the box office as it earned $383 million worldwide, but it is the lowest-grossing installment of the Computeropolis franchise. It was followed by a spin-off/prequel titled DCL: Desktop Component League in 2016. It will be followed by Computeropolis: The Deep Web on July 18, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Christopher Plummer as Jeff Bick *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz *Danny McBride as Hank Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned and Paul *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Dakota Fanning as Rachel *Will Shadley as Mark *Freddie Highmore as Eli *Brad Garrett as Big Dusty *Sofía Vergara as Tina *Nathan Lane as Otis *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *William Shatner as Frank *Kelsey Grammer reprises his role as King Trojan from the first film, appearing in Peri's hallucinations. *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Max Neuwirth as Young Peri *Mike Moon as Joe *Ash Brannon as Alex *Michael Wildshill as Ponk *John Carnochan as Tuck Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Lori Alan *Dee Bradley Baker *Chris Patton *Susanne Blakeslee *Audel LaRoque *Hynden Walch *Jess Harnell *Bob Bergen *Jason Liebrecht *Gary Hall *Phil LaMarr *Bill Farmer *Lisa Bradley *Ariel Winter *André Sogliuzzo *Greg Berg *Roger Craig Smith *Fred Tatasciore *Scott McCord *Corey Burton *John Cygan *Kath Soucie *Luci Christian *Danny Mann *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Bryce Papenbrook *Jeremy Shada *Laraine Newman *Melissa Disney *John DiMaggio *James Kevin Ward *Tom Kane *Yuri Lowenthal *Michael Gough Production Following the success of Computeropolis 2, a third Computeropolis movie was announced in July 2007 by Gingo Animation CEO Geo G.: "Computeropolis is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Joe Stillman, previously known for co-writing another Gingo film, M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005), as well as DreamWorks' Shrek (2001) and TriStar's Planet 51 (2009), was asked to write the script for the third film, due to his prior work writing for Gingo's M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. According to writer Joe Stillman, who came up with an idea for the third film, Computeropolis 3 is said to be a homage, and a parody of, disaster films such as Twister, Independence Day, Deep Impact, Armageddon, The Core and The Day After Tomorrow, as the film's plot suggests. "When you see our heroes escape from the doomsday internet thing," said Stillman, "they're trying to find a way to stop the global warming online. I first had an idea of the characters escaping the doomsday chaos when the movie was in early development back in the day, so we've decided to make this story up of how Peri and his gang try to find someone who is rapidly controlling the internet." Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Audel LaRoque due to his occupation with Quest (2013). LaRoque was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Computeropolis 3 was instead directed by Mike Moon, one of the developers and the co-producer for the first three seasons of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and co-directed by Ash Brannon, a story artist on the first two films. Release Computeropolis 3 premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. The American release followed on March 5, 2010. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Marketing The official teaser was released on March 13, 2009 and was shown before Woo La La, Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and Up. The first theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2009 and was shown before Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aliens in the Attic, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Where the Wild Things Are. The second theatrical trailer was released on November 6, 2009 and was shown in front of films such as A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog, Sunnyside Nathan and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. TV spots began to air between February and March 2010. Home media Computeropolis 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 3, 2011. Reception Critical reception Computeropolis 3 has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 43% based on 174 reviews; the average rating is 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "While it boasts up to the comedic franchise, Computeropolis 3 unfortunately downgrades to this: cliched and corrupted." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 57 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On both sites, it is the lowest rated film out of the Computeropolis franchise. Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack The film was composed by John Debney. The soundtrack was released on February 27, 2010 by Interscope Records. It is the only film in the series not to be co-composed by Heitor Pereira, who did not return for the third film due to dropping out of the film because of his work on Despicable Me. Jesse McCartney, the voice of Peri Dazz, recorded a song titled "Techno Babble" for the film's end credits. Video games Coming soon! Comic book A comic book based on the film and titled Computeropolis Prequel: Time Before Time was released on March 1, 2010, by Ape Entertainment. Spin-off and sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Films directed by Mike Moon Category:Films directed by Ash Brannon Category:Computeropolis 3 Category:Computeropolis Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Sequel films